onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Orlumbus
Episode 632 | affiliation = | occupation = Adventurer | epithet = | jva = Jirō Saitō }} "Massacre Ruler" Orlumbus is an adventurer who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Orlumbus is a huge man that resembles a stereotypical pirate captain. He has a deep frown and thick chin with stubble. He wears his long blond hair in braids with four slung over his shoulder. He has a large, masculine upper-body and a small lower-body with small legs. He wears a bicorn with a small skull on the front over a black bandanna with orange spots. There are four braids coming down from his hat, it is unknown if it his hat or his hair (like Buggy). He wears a buckled strap over his bare chest under a naval long-coat. Personality Little is known about his personality, but he seems to be quite self-confident, since he held up the defeated Fighting Lion to show everyone his strength. Unlike most of the people who were released from Sugar's curse, Orlumbus is not shown to be swayed by greed as he chose to engage the Donquixote Pirates instead of their enemies. Abilities and Powers He is the admiral of a fleet and he uses a whip as a weapon in battle. He is shown to have defeated Agyo by whip. Physical Abilities He is also physically strong, shown to easily lift the lion with just his one hand and squeeze it. * : Orlumbus utilizes a bear hug, which, combined with his size, can easily crush a group of people. This was first seen used against a group of the Donquixote Pirates' footsoldiers. * : This technique involves Orlumbus yelling at his opponents to follow his command. Orlumbus is first seen using this technique to stop subordinates of the Donquixote Family. * : Orlumbus grabs one of his opponents and uses them as a bowling ball to hit more opponents. It was used in conjunction with "Admiral's Dignity: Ten-Hut" History Past At some point, he did something that made him known as the "Made-Up Explorer". Dressrosa Arc Orlumbus entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block D. As Block D's battle royale began, Orlumbus was seen preparing to fight, glaring fiercely at his competition. He later defeated the Fighting Lion. When Cavendish's alter-ego Hakuba suddenly surfaced, he proceeded to strike down all the remaining fighters in Block D. Orlumbus fell victim to his attack and was defeated. Sometime after Block D, Orlumbus was transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar fell unconscious, he returned to his original form. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Orlumbus and the other Colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Orlumbus stated that he will take Doflamingo's head. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Orlumbus and the allied Colosseum fighters fought them off. They later march towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Orlumbus and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Orlumbus and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Orlumbus and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the Colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later reached the first level and got ahead of Luffy. After reaching the second level, the Colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. During the skirmish, Lao G punched Orlumbus in the face. The Colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. Orlumbus was shown to still be active in the fight later, engaging the numerous Donquixote Pirates' troops rather than an officer. The adventurer later assisted Zoro by forcibly getting a group of enemies to stand in formation using an as-of-yet unknown technique and strike them down with another footsoldier in a fashion similar to bowling. Orlumbus then stated that he would leave Pica to Zoro. When Pica was heading towards the Old King's Plateau in the giant Pica statue, Orlumbus assisted Zoro by throwing him towards his adversary, enabling Zoro to defeat Pica. After witnessing Pica's defeat at the hands of Zoro, he was seen grinning at the victory. Major Battles *Orlumbus vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators **Orlumbus vs. Agyo *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Orlumbus vs. Lao G Trivia *Orlumbus' name comes from the famous explorer Christopher Columbus. **Orlumbus is a pun on "Columbus" and oo/oh, which means "big" in Japanese. On the other hand, co/ko, means "small" in Japanese. **The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet that Orlumbus leads is a pun on the Santa María, one of the ships used by Columbus in his first voyage. San can mean "three" in Japanese, while yon can mean "four". References Site Navigation fr:Orombus it:Orlumbus ru:Орлумб Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Explorers Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters